


Aziraphale’s Belly Adventures

by HelenThePiper



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Belly Kink, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenThePiper/pseuds/HelenThePiper
Summary: Aziraphale stuffs her chubby gut, Crowley thinks it’s really hot.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Aziraphale’s Belly Adventures

“Lose the gut,” Gabriel said, and something in Aziraphale’s mind shifted.

When she had first arrived on earth, she had been as fit as any other angel, but as time went on, she had little reason to exercise often, and she enjoyed eating food. It took a toll. She had a body that was best described as pleasantly curvy, except for her belly. Her belly could only be called rather chubby. It had never bothered her before, or mattered to her at all, and no one had really brought it up to her before. Not until Gabriel. His words stuck with her.

Crowley didn’t take long to pick up on it, noticing a change in her behavior at the first lunch date they had after they averted the end of the world. The pair were sitting in a booth at a restaurant, having just placed their order, when he brought it up.

“What, you’re really going to have a salad?” He asked bluntly.

“I’m… I’m going on a diet,” Aziraphale replied quietly, a bit embarrassed.

“Don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t. You don’t need to.”

“As Gabriel pointed out to me recently, I have developed.. a gut.”

“It suits you.”

“What? How can being out of shape suit me? I’m an angel, I should be in peak condition…”

“You look fine,” Crowley replied dismissively, then flagged down a waiter. “Do you by any chance have a whole cake here?”

“Yes, actually, sir,” the waiter replied.

“I’ll take it.”

“What in heaven’s name are you doing?” Aziraphale questioned Crowley, frowning.

“All in good time. Ah-ah-ah.” She started to protest but he cut her off, raising a finger to silence her. “Just wait.”

The waiter brought back a large chocolate cake, and Aziraphale’s mouth started watering the moment she saw it. When the waiter placed it in the middle of the table, Crowley pushed it towards her.

“Eat up, angel,” he instructed.

“I beg your pardon? I’m on a diet.”

“Oh, can’t your diet wait one day? Shouldn’t you have one last indulgence?”

“Well… I couldn’t possibly finish this whole cake by myself.”

“We’ll take leftovers,” the demon replied. The cake looked so delicious, too. She couldn’t resist.

“Well… alright.”

And so Aziraphale slowly began to eat, carefully, the way she did everything. She managed a quarter of the large cake before she put down her fork. 

“I am absolutely stuffed,” she announced.

The demon got up from his seat, then slid into the seat next to her, and suddenly reached out and grabbed a handful of her soft belly, making her gasp.

“Crowley! W-what are you doing?”

“Checking to see if you’re lying, and of course, you are,” he said smugly.

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“You’re not full yet. You still have plenty of room. I’ve seen you eat more than that.”

She had only ever eaten more when she ate too much, something she didn’t care to have happen again, and she was about to say so when the hand on her belly began to gently rub it, sending unexpected pleasure shooting through her.

“Come on. You can do it,” Crowley murmured into her ear. An unfamiliar heat was beginning to pool in her gut.

“Okay,” she whispered, and picked up the fork and began to eat again, this time more slowly than before.

Halfway through the cake, her stomach started to cramp up, and she let out a low groan of discomfort. Crowley’s hand found her belly again and began rubbing more.

“You’re halfway there, you can do it,” he murmured, and she shook her head, about to protest.

When she opened up her mouth to speak, though, he simply picked up the fork with the hand not groping her distended stomach and fed her another bite of cake. She chewed and swallowed, then slowly opened her mouth again, and he kept feeding her.

By the time she finished the cake the constant belly rubs Crowley was all that was keeping her from throwing up.

“Good girl,” he whispered into her ear, and a shiver ran down her spine. “Look at yourself, angel. You look pregnant.”

She glanced down, and he was right. Her clothes had ridden up to expose the whole lower half of her distended belly, and though she tugged on them, they couldn’t fit over her swollen body. Crowley snapped his fingers, and suddenly her outfit loosened, now perfectly fitting. Her face went red as she realized she was wearing maternity clothes.

The demon took his hand off her belly, and she let out a little whine as the discomfort of being ridiculously overstuffed returned to her in full.

“Crowley…”

“Wait till we get to my place.”

“If you drive me anywhere, I shall throw up.”

“No you won’t,” he told her with a surprisingly gentle tone, one that for some reason, she trusted.

Aziraphale followed him out to the car, grimacing with the discomfort every step caused her, and he drove more slowly than she had ever seen him drive before. He was clearly being considerate for her, and the thought gave her a warm, fuzzy sort of feeling that carried her all the way until they arrived at Crowley’s flat.

The demon opened her car door for her and even offered his arm to her, which she gratefully took as she went inside and sat down on his couch, unbuttoning her pants, taking off her coat, and pulling up her shirt the moment her ass hit the cushion. He sat down next to her and began gently kneading her belly again, and every drop of discomfort in her body melted away. 

“Oh, I have pizza in the fridge if you’re still hungry,” he said jokingly, but the angel just looked at him, coming to a decision after a moment.

“Okay, bring it to me. And… and anything else you have, too,” she requested softly.

Crowley looked a bit stunned, but he got up and returned with a nearly-full pizza box.

“Feed me?” she asked, blushing.

“It would be my honor,” the demon agreed, setting the pizza box in his lap to hide the tent in his pants.

He slowly fed her every bite of pizza, then looked at her. She was red in the face and panting slightly because she was just so full.

“Have you anything to drink? Milk, perhaps?” she asked.

“Of course,” he replied, and fetched her a gallon of milk that was over half full. She took the jug from him, tilted her head back, raised it to her lips, and gulped it down, every swallow distending her belly further and further. When she finished the milk, she finally just relaxed back into the couch.

Her gut was resting in her lap more than it ever had before, covering nearly half of her thighs. Crowley couldn’t keep his hands off it, and the pizza box was no longer hiding his erection. The angel reached down and began to gently rub him through his pants, drawing a low moan from him.

“Would you… like to make love…?” Aziraphale asked shyly, and Crowley grinned at her.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
